Of demons and wolves
by crazed zombie
Summary: well i was sitting with nothing to do for once and my little perverse mind hactched a thought. i thought Rahne and Kurt should make babies and so they shall in this story. NightcrawlerXWolfsbane wooo random pairing
1. demon pranks and wolf angst

Yay here iam here iam insane and i got sothing you rarely see thats rights another insane pairing from your favorite zombie. no not that guy its me crazed zombie you know i wrote all those fanfictions never heard of them damn. cries in corner Ow well here we go rahne kurt or as i like to call it wait for it wait for it. NIGHTRAHNE haha play on words there funny huh ok lets get to the story.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Wakey wakey Welpe Hund Kurt said shaking the girl lightly.

Ugh what is it Rahne demanded irratated smacking Kurt with a pillow.

I know your tired but its time for breakfast Kurt said sympatheticly.

Ugh fine iam comeing she said rolling out of the bed and into a heap on the floor.

Oh Welpe Hund feel down Kurt said smirking at her admireing the small shorts and tank top she was wearing.

I am gonna bite you she said jokeingly.

Oh no we will have to take her to the pound he said stupidly.

I am getting sick of that elf boy she said standing up.

Oh if she is good ill give her a treat Kurt said hopping out of her room.

morning Jamie said to Rahne as she stepped out of her room hopping to catch kurt and smack.

Oh morning jamie Rahne said smileing warmly at her favorites multiple person.

Hey you better get down stairs before kurt consumes all the food Jamie said scratching his head.

Right iam gonna teach him a lesson Rahne said running down the stairs.

Hey rahne i saved you some Kurt said tossing her a plate.

Oh thanks rahne said takeing it and comtemplateing how to get him back.

I am glad Kurt could get you up Proffesor Xavier said as he left the table.

Yeah it has been a ruff on her Kurt said smirking devilishsly at her.

Yes jet lag is a horrible thing Proffesor Xavier said oblivious to kurts joke.

Yes but i had to visit my parents Rahne said even more intent on getting Kurt back.

Of coarse but it is becomeing increaseingly dangerous for you to travel Proffesor said sagely as he left the room.

I am going to get you for all these stupid jokes of yours Rahne said takeing a bite of her biscuit.

You could insult me back Kurt said passively.

No your such an easy target Rahne said seeing a slight twitch in his brow.

Wasn't that an insult Kurt said smirking evilly senseing a game was afoot.

Yes and i thought it rather witty Rahne said seeing how amused he looked.

Ok its on little kleiner Welpe Kurt said loking as if he was plotting somthing.

You dont what your getting yourself into Rahne said finishing her breakfast.

--several weeks later--

I cant take this anymore chuck one does osmething the other tops it i have been hit with oil filled ballons Logan said complaing to proffesor Xavier.

I beleve it is best to let them sort it out themselves Proffesor xavier said remember how he got caught in the crossfire as well.

Chuck we dont know whats gonna happen next the elf and the mutt are gonna Loga was interuted by a loud german scream.

Mein gott iam pink Kurt screamed in utter horror starring at his reflection in the mirror.

Oh sweetness it worked Rahne said smirking as kurt burst out of the bathroom in a towel and looking comepletely livid.

Yeah chuck let them fix it themselves this is priceless Logan said cracking up.

Welpe Hund Kurt screamed and stepping toward her.

Ugh kurt She stamered as the blue furry man towered over her.

This is this is Freaking hilarious Kurt said grabbing his side and laughing histericyly.

Damn straight i cant beleve you didnt notice Rahne said releaved Kurt wasn't upset.

Welpe Hund I am so getting ju back for this i thought i had ju when i made jur favorite squeak toy turn jur mouth black for a week Kurt said laughing more and more.

I beleve Kurt might actually have found his match when it comes to pranks Mr.mccoy said seeing a pink Kurt laughing with Rahne.

I just hope i dont get caught in the crossfire ofthe next one Logan said leaning aganist the wall and tring to catch his breath.

--later that week--

Oh all this planing all the preparation all the paint thinner Kurt mumbleb to his now restored blue form.

So what prank do you have planned for kurt this time Jubilee asked outside of Rahnes room.

I dont know i am gonna have to wait for him to pull his then go from there Rahne said looking paranoid.

Why are you waiting Jubilee asked confused.

Its edicate the rules of war Rahne said grabing her door knob.

Whatever you say Jubilee said as Rahne opened her door and entered her room cautiously.

Nothing Rahne said looking around her room.

_Oh ju wait and see Kurt thought_ crotched under her bed like a tiger ready to pounce.

Where is it where is it a Frantic Rahne searched feverously four until she realized she could sniff it out and morphed into a dog.

Perfect Kurt whispered and "bamf" to his room.

Kurt she said Knowingly and ran as fast as she could to his room.

So forge what did you want to see me about Roberto asked leaning aganist the door.

Oh my latest invention just stand here Forge said pointing to the floor.

Is it safe Roberto asked moveing to the spot.

Yeah i tested it on a monkey and a dog Forge said laughing to himself maniacly.

So i get a cheeseburger if i do this right Roberto asked spotting kurt hold some kind of device.

Yeah one cheeseburger Forge said calmly.

Kurt Rahne screamed angerly running down the hall.

Now Kurt said pushing a button and zapping Roberto and Rahne with the ray.

What the hell Rahne said standing back up and looking at her hands seeing they where larger and tan.

Oh wow this is great Kurt said rolling on the floor laughing.

Oh so what you hit me with an instatan ray and it made my hands swell up Rahne said suddenly spotting herself getting off the floor.

Hey i have boobs Roberto said looking down at his ugh her chest.

Oh my God Kurt you evil bastard Rahne screamed looking down and realizing she was in Robertos body.

Wow i dont see why girls arent always playing with these Roberto said squezzeing Rahnes breast ugh his breast.

Stop that you pervert Rahne said wacking her head ugh his.

I will switch ju back if ju say to everyone Kurt is the king of all pranks and is the sexiest man ever to have graced the earth with his presence Kurt said smirking evilly knowing he had her between a rock and a hard place.

No way i am not letting you win Rahne said grabbing robertos ugh her hands.

No not that its part of the prank i fully espect ju to get me back public humiliation is part of the prank Welpe Hund Kurt said smileing wickedly.

Fine ill do it but you have to keep robertos from touching me Rahne said seeing roberto admireing his her body.

Sure Kurt said grinning ear to ear.

Ugh why are we all here Jamie asked looking around then seeing roberto stand up on the table.

Everybody kurt is the king of all prankesters and is the sexiest man ever to grace the earth with his presence now switch us back Rahne said looking over at kurt laughing wildly.

Oh man body switching forge jur a genius Kurt said pressing another button ad switching Rahne back to her body.

Kurt iam going to make you pay in ways you cant even imagine Rahne said shaking raiseing her fist in a threatinging manner toward Kurt.

Ju better otherwise its no fun Kurt said gasping for breath.

Hey thanks for finding me some human test subjects man Forge said smileing.

Oh i owe ju one for this Kurt said seeing Rahne storm off.

-- - - - - --

how will tahne get her dabolical revenge tune in next time and anyone who has a problem i will remind you of one simple rule shut up.


	2. A wolf that likes blueberry's

You know i really not sure what i orginally sat down to right but i ended up with this.

-- -- - - - - -- -

I am got my evil little plain all set up and all i got to do is wait for him Rahne said from his closet

Ju sure bout that Welpe Hund Kurt said tackleing her out of the closet.

Hey what the hell Rahne demanded being pinned down by Kurt.

Oh admit it ju lost Welpe Hund you are my bitch Kurt said smirking and grabbing her wrist so she couldnt move.

You suck i spent forever setting this up Rahne said seeing her revenge was ruined.

Oh ju spent so much time on this for me Kurt said smirking devilishly watching her blush.

I just wanted to get you back cause of the last one Rahne said squirming under him.

Well ju could just concede and be my bitch Kurt said adding a pun for extra insult hoping to rile her up into a frenzy.

I am not gonna give up damnit she said pouting and trying to wiggle ou of kurt surpriseingly powerful grip.

Ju are so cute Kurt said kissing her on the lips keeping his eyes open and staring into hers.

_Huh_ her brain said trying to process what was happening.

Welpe Hund ju know ju taste vonderval Kurt said seeing the cofused look on her face.

Kurt why did you kiss Rahne said looking at him completely confused.

Ju know vhy Kurt said enjoying how close they where.

So you just tackle me and kiss me she said feeling something poke her thigh.

Vell i tackled ju cause ju vhere in my closet i kissed ju cause ju looked so cute vhen ju vhere pouting Kurt said putting his forhead on hers.

You could at least get that thing thats pokeing my hip out of your pocket Rahne said trying to move into a position where she wasnt being poked.

Ooooooooo Kurt moaned feeling her rub aganist his groin.

Hey you ok Kurt Rahne asked looking at him concerned.

Ja ja i fine do ju give up yet Kurt asked being cautious not to let himself pke her.

No i am not Rahne said stubbornly.

How bout we make it a little more interesting Kurt said still not letting her up.

What do you mean Rahne asked wigglying to try and get free.

Vell a vagger Welpe Hund Kurt said contemplateing kissing her again.

_Vagger bagger mugger wait Wager Rahne thought. _What kind of wager Rahne asked suspiciously.

If i win you go on a date with me if you win i will have hot monkey sex with you Kurt said smileing impishly.

Ugh how bout you ask me out like a normal person and if i win you wear a outfit i pick all day Rahne said trying to figure out what to do next.

Its more fun this way and rather kinky of you Kurt said seeing another blush creep on her face.

Agree and let me up Rahne said becomeing increaseingly uncomfortable.

Ok i agree but i am not letting you up Kurt said sniffing her neck.

W-why not Rahne said once again trying to wiggle out of his surpriseingly powerful hold on her.

Cause i know something about ju ju don't know i know Welpe Hund Kurt said useing his tail to bind her hands freeing both of his.

Hey what are you doing Rahne asked nervously._Why the hell is this turning me on Rahne thought_.

Ju have a veakness i know about Kurt said before rubbing her stomach gently.

Aghhhohh Rahne gave a small moan of pleasure.

Now lets see ahaa Kurt said finding the spot that made her leg twitch.

H-how d-did y-y-you know Rahne said enjoying the attention she was getting.

I didn't lucky guess i beat you have another weak spot to Kurt said shifting his onther hand to behind her ear.

Aghhoohhoh Rahne moaned._ How lucky can he be Rahne thought _smileing.

Welpe Hund you are adorable Kurt said smileing wickedly.

Hey Kurt man i need to Scott stopped short at the doorway seeing Kurt straddleing Rahne and she was moaning they hadn't noticed him yet so he quickly stepped out and closed the door gentlely.

Welpe Hund admit ju lose Kurt said stopping his actions earning a whimper from her.

Why did you stop Rahne whined rubbing her head aganist his.

Admit ju lose and i vill start again Kurt said scratching her stomach again.

_feels good so good ok mabye loseing wont be so bad Rahne thought_. H-how b-bo-ut a t--truce Rahne said inbetween moans.

Hmm what do i get Kurt asked starting to scratch the spot behind her ear again.

I-i w-ill g-g-o out w-with y-ou Rahne said.

And vhat do ju vant in exchange Kurt asked.

e-v-eryday y-ou p-et m-me Rahne said blushing heavily.

Fair enough Kurt said enjoying hsi victory.

T-truce Rahne said closeing her eyes.

Truce kurt said getting up and releaseing her.

Hey why did you stop Rahne said making dog noises expressing her discontent.

Vell i got vhat i vanted now hows friday sound Welpe Hund Kurt said sitting on his bed.

Fine Rahne said brushing her head aganist his arm.

Welpe Hund do ju vant more petting Kurt said coyly.

Yes please Rahne said sounding slightly childish.

Sit in my lap Kurt said pulling her toward him.

Fine Rahne said sitting in his lap and resting her head on his chest._Best damn deal i ever made Rahne thought._

--meanwhile in the legion of dooms head quarters(aka Jeans room)--

Hey jean can i borrow your calculater mine is busted Scott said as he entered jeans room.

Oh my God what did you see Jean said reading his mind.

Damn it hey your not supposed to read minds Scott said hoping to change the subject it was none of his business anyway.

I know but don't change the subject what did you see Jean said.

--That friday--

Man i am glad those damn kids finally stopped that prank war Logan said sipping his beer.

Yes it is nice to have it back to the usual amount of chaos Dr.Mccoy said happily.

Hey which one of them won anyway Logan said curiously.

I don't know Dr.Mccoy said thinking.

Hey Dr.Mccoy whats up Bobby said walking in.

Bobby do you know who won the great prank war Dr.Mccoy asked.

Ugh i don't know but i saw them in the common room Bobby said pointing in there direction.

Aw yes get it directly from the horses mouth Dr.mccoy said walking into the common room.

They just left Logan said taking another sip of his beer.

Oh blast i was curious Dr.Mccoy said diappointed.

--at the movies--

Hey lets see the headless knight of cameran road Rahne said pointing to the sign on the wall.

Vow a girl after my own heart Kurt said Before buying the tickets.

Yeah lets go Rahne said dragging him off while rolling her eyes.

Vow no ones here Kurt said looking around Seeing an empty theater.

Well everybody has seen this but me Rahne said matter of factly.

Vere do ju vant to set Kurt asked looking around.

RIght here she said pulling him into her selected seats.

Hey Welpe Hund Kurt said scratching beind her ear.

Y-yes Rahne said leaing into his hand.

Did ju come out with me just to end the pranks Kurt asked slightly nercous.

No i came because in your weird way you asked it was romantic in a strange way and you have those hands Rahne said Grabbing his hand.

I think your as crazy as i am and i think i like it Kurt said pulling her into a hug.

No we are sane in a crazy world Rahne said leaning into the hug.

Whatever say Welpe Hund Kurt said enjoyingt he hug thoroughly.

Damn straight Kurt Rahne said .

ju are beautiful Kurt said scratching the spot behind her ear again.

Aghhuh Rahne said snuggleing closer to his chest.

The movie is starting Welpe Hund Kurt said stopping his petting.

Hmph Rahne sighed irratated that he had stopped and shifted to where she was sitting upright in her seat.

vhats wrong Welpe Hund kurt said jokeingly.

Nothing she said calmly and begain watching the movie.

The movie started a little slow with a few cheap scares and the usual drunken teenagers and finally the headless horseman finally popped out and scared Rahne into grabbing kurt and accidently leaping into his lap.

Ugh oh sorry Kurt Rahne said feeling embarrased she had let the ovie scare her so much.

Its ok Welpe Hund i vill protect ju from the big bad monster Kurt said hoping she wouldn't notice he was getting hard.

I can protect myself Rahne said trying to get out of his lap until she rubbed aganist him.

Rahne kurt moaned grabbing her and pulling her into a forcefull kiss.

_Little unexpected but still good hmm he is a good kisser Rahne thought_ returning the kiss Until Kurt forced his toungue into her mouth.

_Mmmm taste good Kurts primal side said _exploring more of her mouth.

_Hey he taste like blueberrys Rahne thought when he used his toungue to invite hers into his mouth._

--after the movie--

So ju enjoy the movie Kurt asked as they stepped through the front door.

Well we only watched half of it Rahne said jokeingly.

You started it Kurt said Laughing with here.

Are you complaining Rahne said pokeing him in the chest.

Hey there you two are Dr.mccoy said seeing them.

Oh hey Dr.mccoy Rahne said cheerily.

I wanted to know which one of you won the little prank war Dr.mccoy asked gesturing caguely.

Oh we declared it a tie Kurt said seeing a dissappointed look on Dr.mccoys face.

Well why Dr.mccoy said looking dumbfounded.

We came to an agreement Rahne said calmly.

Agh a truce against two worthy adversaries i see Dr.mccoy said still looking dissappointed.

Something bothering ju Doc Kurt asked tilting his head.

Well i sorta made a bet with Logan on who would win Dr.mccoy said rubbing his arm.

Vho ju bet on Kurt asked smileing ear to ear.

Oh i bet on Rahne but logan said no one can out prank the blue elf Dr.mccoy said immateting logan.

Wow didnt know Logan had so much faith in the fuzzy elf Rahne said thoughtfully.

Yes we all know Kurt is Logans favorite Dr.mccoy said pointing at him.

Vell i just grow on people Kurt said shrugging his shoulders and feeling flattered that Logan had such a foundness to him.

--

Another chapter down hope you enjoyed it


End file.
